In general, an assembly type flooring panel for indoor installation is a rectangular panel having a projecting part, i.e., a “tongue,” formed along one edge and a groove formed along an opposite edge. A floor is assembled by arranging a plurality of such panels in side-by-side relationship with a projecting part of each panel except for an end panel, fitting into a groove of an adjacent panel. As depicted in FIG. 8, the mainly used methods are adhesive construction, carried out by fixing the panels to an underlying floor with adhesive, suspension construction carried out by laying the floor panels on an underlying floor covered with a moisture-resistant protective sheet, and a junction type construction carried out by erecting a structure that causes the floor panels to float above the underlying floor of a room in an office or sports center by a fixed amount.
In the adhesive type construction method, the floor panel is fixed to the underlying layer, typically a mortar layer, with adhesive. The heat conduction rate for such a floor construction is good in the case of a heating system in which heat is applied to the underside of the underlying floor, for example, the Korean “ondol” floor heating system. Moreover, because the floor is inflexible it does not bend when walked upon, and the feel of the floor is good. This type of floor is also resistant to deformation after construction owing to its stabilized size, and has the advantage of blocking cement dust because the floor panels are glued in place. However, dismantling the floor is difficult and requires skilled professionals. Changing the size of the floor requires additional construction adhesive.
In the case of the adhesive type construction method, construction and dismantling are difficult because the assembly type floor panel is fixed on the floor by adhesion. The adhesive type construction method also has the problem that, when floor panels made of wooden material are used, their contraction and expansion makes assembly difficult.
The suspension type construction method, which is carried out by assembling the floor panel using adhesive or another type of binding on the panel after laying a film on the floor for blocking moisture and laying a cushion. The suspension type method allows for deformation in size, and the floor is easy to dismantle. Adhesive is either not used, or its use is minimized during construction. Thermal conduction is not as good as in the case of the adhesive type construction, due to the floating structure, dust can accumulate because of the gap between the panels and the underlying floor, and the structure is relatively vulnerable to moisture, and characterized by an undesirable feel when walked upon due to its flexible bending.
The junction type construction method is utilized mainly for heavy walking owing to its high strength and elasticity, and is therefore suitable for use in sports facilities, auditoriums and stages. It is characterized by various the features in its lower structure such as the electric circuits and various methods of nailing and adhesion. It has problems of less heat effectiveness in floor heating due to its lower heat conduction rate due to its floating structure, dust in the gap between the floor panels and the underlying floor, higher construction cost due to the high price of construction materials, and echoing sounds at locations where the floor panels are not in contact with supporting structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly type floor panel and a close contacting construction method which minimize the creation of harmful dusts such as dust scattered during floor construction, which avoid the use of PE foam, which is environment friendly and easy to dismantle due to the avoidance of adhesive, and which does not bend or move horizontally when in contact with the underlying floor.